Benjamin Kirby Tennyson (Ben 10)
Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is the main Charter in the Ben 10 Franchise Aprence Ben 10:In Ben 10 Ben is 10 years old wheres cargo pants white and black shoes wheres a white shirt with a black strip and black lines on his sleves and coloar slime green eyes and wheres the omnitrix on his left hand. Ben 10: Alien force:In alien force Ben is 15 has green eyes and wheres a black shirt with a green jaket the jaket has white stripes on it and a black circle with a white number ten on it wheres Jeans white and black shoes and still bears the omnitrix on his left hand. Ben 10:Ultimate Alien:In Ultimate alien he looks the same as he dose in Alien Force but bears the Ultimatrix on his left hand. Ben 10:Omniverse:In Omniverse 11 year old Ben looks the same as dose in the first seires,16 year old Ben looks like his Younger Self but Biger in both size and with Ben wheres a black shirt with a green strip thats also on his sholders has a white number ten on his shirt,He wheres pashe pants and green and white shoes and whers the Omnitrix on his left hand. Bio Early life: Ben 10: Ben is an human when he was ten he wanted to be a hero but he was just a kid.In his mind he was a super hero named ultra Ben.When it was summer he and his cousin Gwen and Grandpa Max went to a camp ground Ben When to get some air when some thing fell out of the sky at the time he didn't know what it was until Phil told him it was the Omnitrix he had the Power to turn into 10 aliens when he meant Vilgax he learned that the omnitrix bonded with his DNA.By the end of the first series he had 20 aliens 11 Year old Omniverse flash backs/ After Ben 10 before alien force: At one point he took off the omnitrix so he can live a normal life Ben 10 Alien force: When grandpa Max was taken by the Hibreed and DNaliens he put back on the Omnitrix and it whent into a mode called rebilitation mode it whent from being a big black alien watch to a small green watch all of his 20 aliens where locked and 10 new aliens where unlocked.Ben teamed up with Gwen and Kevien they saved Grampa Max later on in alien force Dimondhead,Cannbolt,Upchuck,Waybig,and Ghostfreak where re unlocked Ben had to give up the omnitrix to Vilgax to save Grampa Max agian he took albedos Ultimatrix and defeted Vilgax with Ultimate Swampfire Ben 10 Ultimate alien: In Ultimate alien Ben re unlocked some of his old aliens and got new ones as well after and every one knows his secret and becomes famous. After defting Vilgax Azmith told his to Give up the Ultimatrix so he can give him the omnitrix the Unitrix,the Ultimatrix, and Omnitrix are all prtotypes and he finallie finished it. Ben 10 Omniverse: Six months after Ultimate alien Ben learned that Gwen and Kevin where going to collage. Ben had gotin a new Partner Rook. But Kyber the Huntsmen and his dog who has a connetion with Mallware one if Ben's old Villians Kyber was Deffeted in the season finale of Omniverse. Alternet futures Veicals Alien forms ] TV Shows Ben 10 Ben 10:Alien Force Ben 10:Ultimate Alien Ben 10:Omnivese Video games Ben 10:Protecter of Earth Ben 10:Alien Force the video game Ben 10:Vilgax Attackes Ben 10:Ultimate Alien Cosmic Distraction Ben 10:Glactic racing Ben 10:Omniverse the video game Trivia Category:male